


Next Project

by Crazyartdad



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Gorillaz, Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghostwriter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, dnd, writing ideas, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: What should I Work On Next? Give me feed back!!





	Next Project

I have a few items I wish to discuss, first off Im sorry that I havent been uploading any content as of lately. Ive been doing art lately and I usually switch back and forth between muses in that case i have a few things I could work on but i would like some input from the inbox of what I should be working on

new Projects

ZeroxLyakois- one shot of Lyakois and his previous husband which has been making his way into our Dnd with small hints(ive been drawing him alot lately too so theres that)

AdriainxAzuraxLyakois- another threesome this time involving Lyakois old college friend Adriain a halfling who now works as a teacher at the bard college (this actually happened in Dnd with a pretty big twist at the end)

AzukoxSadi- I havent written anything for them yet!!! fuck!! their the second biggest couple next to lyakois and Azura i just dont play them in dnd but if you love huge buff butch lizard ladies and soft curvey goth asian magicians this ones for you 

JakexEllie-JakexRicket i could go for either or even both only if people are interested

Old Projects

JakexLord- wrap up the ending and whats going on with the group

AzuraxBrookxLyakois- finish up the last chapter of fucking and wrap up the ending

Ghostwritter- do a past chapter either involving young dave and karkat young dave and his bro or how Gamzee plays a part in all this

2Doc- post next chapter of that long ass gorilla fic people still like?(I keep seeing kudos form the 2dace one and it makes me sad how thats my most popular work lol)


End file.
